The Great War
The Great War is a story arc involving most of The Siege of Rowan, The Fiend and the Forge, The Maelstrom, and The Red Winter. The war spans from 2007~2014, and involves the inner conflict between demons and the human resistance. So far, human civilization has been destroyed by the confict. Notable belligerents include Blys(Prusias), Jakarün(Rashaverak), Dùn(Aamon), Zenuvia(Lilith), Rowan Academy, and Astaroth. So far, it has been revealed the Queen Lilith, Jakarün, and Dùn have fallen to Blys and it remains to be seen what will play out between the three remaining combatants. The Great War 'Origins' The Great War is part of the greater conflict involving the ones with Old Magic and the corrupted stewards(good vs evil). After the Fall of Solas, temporary peace had been achieved(though not at great as the one before Astaroth). That is, until Potentials started to disappear. It is revealed that Astaroth is entombed in a painting, and the demon's and their followers seek to resurrect him. Their plan is completed when the two vyes kidnap Max and Alex Muñoz. They intend to use Max`s blood(which was infused with Old Magic) in order to resurrect Astaroth. Then Peter Varga arrives on the scene, and the remaining Potentials are rescued, Astaroth had escaped his 400 year prison. Alex is later recaptured by the villains. 'Progression' The Second Siege Astaroth proceeded to manipulate the government in order to submit them(many cities were experiencing blackouts, and in countries like Spain, people have become loyal to him), and he planned to rid the planet completely of humanitiy`s errors through The Book of Thoth. The Second Siege is about the fall of civilization and the battle for The Book. They find Elias Bram`s Riddle which can tell them where to find the Book. As it is later discovered, this was only a clever ploy by Astaroth to let others find the book for him. Ultimately, they find that it is located at the Sidh, which happens to be where Max`s father lives. Though they retrieve the Book, but Mr. Sikes had possessed Connor and seriously wounds David Menlo, weakening Rowan`s borders. Astaroth keeps Mrs. Richter and Connor as hostages, and Max is given no choice but to surrender the Book as David remains too wounded to use it. The Fiend and the Forge It is revealed in The Fiend and the Forge that lush greenery covers much of the remaining cities and township. Humans are being hunted down to extinction, and Astaroth as awakening more ancient things who worship him as the 'great god'. Though the war with human civilization is over, the five remaining realms-Blys, Dùn, Jakarün, Zenuvia, and Rowan Academy remains in dispute. Prusias seems to have a page from the Book of Thoth and has his sights on Rowan. Prusias builds a embassy in Rowan, called Gravenmuir. Dùn`s ruler, Lord Aamon despises Prusias, who rules Blys. One of the more powerful rakhassa, Lord Vyndra has been rumored to have signed a pact to assassinate the king of Blys. Astaroth himself is aware of this dispute, yet he is willing to let wars play out among the demon ranks. David Menlo and Max McDaniels plan to assassinate Astaroth at Walpurgisnacht. They use the smee, Toby in order to infiltrate the demon ranks. Though they kill none of the 4 vassals nor Astaroth, Walpurgisnacht remains a turning point in the war as it marked Astaroth`s loss of power and the return of Elias Bram. Prusias`s treacery was revealed. It also marks the destruction of Gravenmuir, setting off already volatile relations between Blys and Rowan. The Maelstrom In The Maelstrom, full fledged war has begun among Blys, Jakarün and Dùn. Blys gains the upper hand-it has allyed itself with the Frankfurt Workshop, and have built monstrous contraptions known as the pinlegs and Dreadnoughts. These rampaging War Machines completely crush the armies, and Lord Aamon is devoured. Queen Lilith, who remained quiet because of her distance from Prusias, has sworn fealty to Prusias. Now, Rowan is the only obstacle in Prusias`s way-yet he should not underestimate them. Many refugees have come to join them, and those that remain are skilled at battle and survival. Rowan has also deployed multiple agents to Dark Matter Operations, delaying the enemy at crucial points. Sir Alister Wesley is a spy for Rowan in Blys(though he later dies). They are also armed with three children of Old Magic, and Elias Bram(though he does refuse to help) and the Gae Bolga . Rowan repels the forces invading them, and Prusias is extremely wounded by Mina (adding to his still-bleeding wounds from the gae bolga), and Rowan gains the page from the Book of Thoth. Prusias will never be able to use the Dreadnoughts again, due to the fact that their fatal flaw(their ability to be possessed with some amount of magic) and will be humiliated because he failed to conquer Rowan, despite his superior forces. The Red Winter 'Conclusion' Consequences Destruction of Human Civilization Using the Book of Thoth, Astaroth rids the Earth of humanities` errors, including most machines such as cars or computers. Due to this, all printed or photographed material are starting to disappear, and all memory of them have faded. Most people don't even remember movies. Normally, those with the spark of Old Magic and other few gifted ones such as Madam Petra remembers the human civilization. Introduction of Magic to the General Population Most human beings came to know of Old Magic, Demons, and other monsters. Most humans aren't surprised at humans using magic to light or douse a fire, though they regard it as witchcraft. They fear those with these powers and regard them with disdain. Also, they are aware that vyes and goblins exist. Divison of Former Nations Following the destruction of human civilization, most of the remaining land was divided in to 5 nations. These include Zenuvia, Blys, Jakarün, Dùn and Rowan Academy. Major Turning points 1640s *Fall of Solas *Fall of Astaroth *Fall of Elias Bram *Rowan is built 2007 *Introduction of two most powerful Potentials of the age-Max and David. *Astaroth is Released from Rembrandt`s painting of Abraham 2008 *Failure of electricity *The surrender of the Frankfurt Workshop *Introduction of the Book of Thoth to the general populace *Max`s training in the Sidh *Rowan Academy Gains the Book of Thoth *The Siege of Rowan *Surrender of Rowan and the Book of Thoth *Collapse of Human Civilization 2010 *Gravenmuir is built *Murder of Scott McDaniels *Max McDaniels leaves Rowan *The Introduction of Mina *David Menlo is expelled from Rowan *The Formorian reforges the gae bolga *Walpurgisnacht *Return of Elias Bram *Destruction of Gravenmuir 2012 *Introduction of the Dreadnoughts *War between Dùn, Jakarün, and Blys *Max`s name is written in the Grey Book *William Cooper is kidnapped *Surrender of Jakarün, Dùn, Zenuvia *Battle for Rowan Academy *Destruction of the Dreadnoughts *Mina turns back Prusias 2014 Leaders/Notable Figures Demonkind *Astaroth *Prusias(rebels against Astaroth) *Queen Lilith *Rashaverak *Lord Aamon * Vyndra Mystics/Agents/Refugees *Mrs. Richter *Max McDaniels *David Menlo *Umbra(Scathach) Category:The Second Siege Category:The Fiend and the Forge Category:The Maelstrom Category:The Red Winter Category:The Great War